


One Evening

by breakfastinbed



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfastinbed/pseuds/breakfastinbed
Summary: blank period. i wanted to write some fluffy naruhina fooling around.





	One Evening

Naruto wiped his brow and took a satisfied look around his bedroom. He'd returned late last night from a long mission and spent the following day tying up loose ends - writing up his reports, going to the debriefing, and putting in a request for new equipment - before he finally had a chance to call Hinata. They’d agreed to meet up at his apartment, and Naruto spent the last half hour in a cleaning frenzy, with much of it ending up shoved in boxes under his bed.

The shadows were already being swallowed by the night when Hinata showed up with a backpack. She took off her coat and shoes at the entrance, and when he asked what was in her bag, her cheeks turned a little pink.

"I thought you might be hungry, so..."

"Eh?! No way, you brought food?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Well, sort of. I brought things to make you dinner! Is that okay? I know I should've asked first, but..."

"No way, I can't wait! I haven't had a chance to eat in hours," he grumbled, "Kakashi-sensei wouldn't shut up. Anyway, the kitchen's in here."

He went through the entrance on the left. "Oh, toilet's here," he said, jerking his thumb towards the door opposite the entrance.

Hinata nodded in response, but frankly, she was barely registering what he said. She was inside Naruto's apartment! What's a toilet again?

Naruto stepped into the kitchen and almost immediately started rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t have a whole lot to cook with, y'know…” his voice trailed off nervously.

He looked around, mentally listing his kitchen itinerary. One kettle, sitting on the table, one big pot atop a hot plate, a small rice cooker… “I don’t really eat at home much.” The tips of his ears slowly turned red. Naruto stopped rubbing his neck and scratched the tip of his nose.

“It’s okay! I don’t need a lot,” Hinata said. Since I brought a bunch with me, she added internally. She peeped around his torso as she walked in. Thank god he's got a rice cooker, though. Her family's 12-cup rice cooker was far too big to cart over.

His worried expression crept into an insecure smile. “Well, if you’re sure…”

Hinata patted his arm and nodded. “I’m sure I want to cook for you,” she said as she set her backpack down beside the counter, “so why don’t you go relax in the b-b-bath?” Her ears blazed red. She turned her back to Naruto and busied herself by taking items out of the bag.

Naruto’s face split into a grin. She was trying really hard to be casual, and he resisted the urge to tease her. “Okay, hime.” He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck, eliciting a startled gasp from his small girlfriend, who whirled around to face him. “I won’t be long.” He winked and ducked out of the kitchen.

“Please, take your time!” she called after him before burying her face in her hands. He was so smooth sometimes. She shook her head and tapped her palms against her cheeks. Time to get to work!

* * *

Naruto shut the bathroom door behind him and leaned against it. He let his head fall back on the door with a thud.

His first real girlfriend was in his apartment. Just on the other side of the wall. Making him food.

And she'd told him to relax in the bath.

Is this like that? He thought of the dirty comics he'd read. After a bath and dinner, naturally, you think of...you know. Are we gonna..tonight?

His cheeks burned. He couldn't say he'd never thought about it before. Even before he'd realized his feelings for Hinata, Naruto couldn't help but notice how she'd developed, especially in her newest mission clothes. Like a sexy no jutsu. He'd had some pretty sexy dreams about her and woken up in a mess.

Naruto took a deep, shaky breath and slowly got undressed. When he was finally naked, he turned the taps to the tub on, then sat down to clean himself before soaking in the tub.

"Maybe..." he muttered to himself. "It could be. I better clean really well today. Just in case, y'know."

* * *

Thank god I brought a lot with me.

Hinata emptied the contents of her backpack on the table, except for her slippers, which she'd immediately taken out of her bag and put on when Naruto left.

She looked at the ingredients laid out in front of her. She brought rice, a big potato, cut into large chunks, chopped carrots, coconut milk, tons of sliced beef, and her own mix of spices for curry. She finished most of the prep at home since she was well aware she'd be too nervous to do it properly when she arrived.

Hinata picked the last item out of her bag, an apron, and slid it over her head before tying it in a big bow and rolling up her sleeves. Time to get to work!

She got to work washing and prepping the rice to get it in the rice cooker before moving on to cook the curry.

Hinata jumped a mile when she heard the taps shudder on in the bathroom. The walls are pretty thin, she thought. If he spoke, I bet I could hear him… The petite heiress suddenly realized something. If he'd turned the taps to the tub on, Naruto had to be naked.

She licked her lips. Her throat suddenly felt very dry. She’d been trying to prepare herself for this, but the knowledge that a very naked, wet Naruto was just behind those very thin walls…

That’s…really…

* * *

“Hot!” Naruto yelled, yanking his hand back from out of the tub. He heard a loud clang from the kitchen. Whoops, scared her. He chuckled and shut off the hot water tap. Well, it wasn't like that was hard to do.

He perched on the thin edge of the tub, letting the cold tap run a little longer, and wondered. What exactly could she hear? He knew perfectly well the walls here were thin, but he’d never had the chance to test it with someone like this.

“Hinata?” he called out.

Pause.

“Y-Yes, Naruto-kun?”

Ooh, I can hear her perfectly! He grinned. Her soft voice was muffled, but still audible. It sounded like she was on his right which meant the only thing standing between his slick, nude body, and his soft, shy girlfriend was one flimsy wall.

"Do I have time to sit in the tub?" he called out.

"Of course! Please soak as long as you like. Actually--"

Her voice cut off. He paused, about to get in the tub. Actually what? He could hear faint rustling. Geez, these walls really are thin.

He dipped a cautious hand back in the tub and, now satisfied with only being semi-scalded, lifted a leg over to get in when a knock at the bathroom door startled him.

"Naruto-kun? I have something here that I think might help."

She was right there!

"Uh! Yes! One sec!"

He fumbled with a small towel, but couldn’t quite get it to close around his waist. He held it closed on his right side, out of view from the door, and hoped she wouldn't notice. Or at least, not drop dead from embarrassment.

"What is it--huh?" he began, opening the door, but a very small bag was immediately thrust into the door opening, and he squinted at the small, handwritten label. "Epsom salts?"

"They're for the bath!" She peeked at him through the opening in the door and he could see her face was a little flushed. "You don't need a lot, but it'll, um, feel good. Probably."

He laughed. "Probably, huh."

She let out a small giggle and nodded. "Go ahead and use half the bag. I brought enough for you to use a couple times if you like it."

"Thank you. Hinata."

* * *

Hinata floated back to the kitchen and continued her cooking. Her mind was far away as she chopped carrots, staring dreamily at the wall, allowing Naruto's voice deep, husky voice to echo in her mind. The tone he used was a warm hug that she wanted to envelope herself in, and Hinata especially loved it when he said her name like that.

She had also just happened to notice the tiny towel he was wearing.

Her stomach flipped while her mind ran hot. Was that his only towel? What if he offered for her to get in the bath after him - would she dry herself off with that towel, too? She was thrilled by the thought of rubbing that small towel, which touched him so intimately, all over her.

What will you do if he finds out how perverted you are? a small voice asked. Hinata scoffed out loud. She'd seen his sexy no jutsu. Not to mention how she - and really, every other kunoichi in Konoha - was perfectly well aware of the habits of the sannin who'd trained him. In fact, Hinata thought with a smile, stirring the pot in front of her, she was banking on Naruto being a big, fat, pervert.

* * *

Naruto slid down in the tub until his mouth was submerged. He tried blowing a few bubbles before he sat right back up, gacking.

"Ugh, salty."

He'd dumped half the bag of Epsom salts in as instructed, but he had a suspicion there wasn't only salt in it. A wonderfully soothing aroma wafted from the bag. It smelled like Hinata. Does she use this, too? he wondered, rubbing his forearms underwater. The water looked murky, but it had a silky feel against his skin. Hinata was right; it felt good. Really good. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

Naruto slid a hand down his chest and continued down to his pelvis. He brushed his fingers over his happy trail. Wonder if Hinata likes hair, he wondered. He toyed with the idea of shaving it, but ultimately decided against it. For now, he thought.

The image of Hinata in her mission clothes was smoldering in his head. Her clothing no longer hid her ample breasts, and her wide belt exaggerated the natural hourglass curve of her body. Whenever they hugged, he could feel her chest squishing against him, and he was finding it hard to hold back.

He let his hand slip further down his pelvis to hook his thumb around the base of his soft cock, with his fingers resting on his balls. He rubbed his thumb against that base of his cock and watched as it swelled slightly from the touch. They'd fooled around before, and she'd let him massage her tits over her shirt; it was one of the most erotic experiences of his life. He had been hard as rock. Her nipples perked up under his touch. He squeezed the base of his cock at the memory of her puffy nipples peaking under her white shirt.

Naruto clenched his fist and brought it to rest on the edge of the tub. He wanted nothing more than to furiously jerk himself off, but he didn’t want to risk Hinata coming back in, nor did he want to be heard. It took some minutes for his cock to go back down.

With a sigh, Naruto closed his eyes and realized he could hear Hinata working in the kitchen. I wonder what she's making, he thought as his stomach rumbled. He let out a small laugh. Guess it's time to get out.

* * *

She heard him get out of the bath and smiled. Nice timing, I'm just about done. Her heartbeat quickened. I really hope he likes--

"Ooh, do I smell curry?" He opened the kitchen door, sniffing the air appreciatively and rubbing a towel over his hair. He abandoned it atop his head, appearing behind Hinata's shoulder to peer inside the pot.

She beamed. "Yes! Have a seat; I'll serve you."

"Hehe, thank you."

He slid the chair out and sat down. His cheeks felt hot. No one had ever served him at home before, and he was suddenly acutely aware of how many firsts he was experiencing all at once. Were they firsts for Hinata, too?

Naruto gave a start. I've only got one fucking chair! Where does she sit? He gripped his kneecaps tightly.

What do I do?

A soft swish of hair swept past his shoulder, interrupting his panic. "Here," Hinata said, gently depositing a full plate in front of him, "eat up. I'm going clean up while you eat, okay?"

He visibly relaxed and picked up the spoon to eat before he realized it was only set for him. "Wait, you're not eating at all?"

She shook her head. "I ate at home earlier. Go ahead!"

"Ooh, thank you! I'm eating!" He dug enthusiastically into the full plate of curry and took a huge bite.

Hinata watched his back as he took the first bite. Was it good? Bad? Not his taste? She tried to put a lot of meat in it.

Naruto made an enthusiastic sound and gulped down the first bite. He turned around to look at her, eyes shining. "Hinata...this is super good!"

"Heh, really? I'm glad you like it." Her flushed face betrayed her casual tone.

She really does look happy. Naruto smiled to himself. "Yup, I love it!" He turned around and took another bite. "It's nice and spicy, too. You'd make a great housewife!"

Her eyes went wide and she whipped around to the sink. She had a literal grip on the counter. "I-Is that right?"

"You've even got an apron on, huh?" He grinned. "You totally have a new bride feel!"

Her knees felt like they'd give out any second. She managed a small laugh and choked out, "That's great, isn’t it. Oh! I m-mean," she stammered, "um, thank you very much! No, that's not right either, is it?" She laughed again to cover her embarrassment. "Anyway, I'm going to get started on the dishes now!" She immediately busied herself at the sink, momentarily squeezing her eyes shut.

Calm down, Hyuuga!

* * *

Holy shit. Was she always this cute? Naruto's heart hammered in his chest as he ate. He hadn't thought too hard about what was coming out of his mouth until it was already out there. The effect of his words on Hinata was always a little surprising to him, but the effect of those words shook him. He turned his head to look at her.

His petite girlfriend had tied her inky black hair back into a low ponytail, and now sported a long white apron over her large, black T-shirt dress, with long, dark grey leggings and pale pink slippers to complete her at-home look. The tips of her ears, currently a glowing red, poked out. A big, dopey smile swam across his face.

I wanna hug her.

He quickly shoveled the remaining food into his mouth. I wanna hug her right now, he thought. Just as he put his spoon down, Hinata’s hand snuck around him, her voice beside his ear – “All done?” – and swiped Naruto’s plate from in front of him before he could so much as nod.

Naruto pushed his chair out and got up to stand behind her. “Hinata.”

“Hm?” She was washing his plate.

“Hinata. Hina-chan.”

“Yes, Naruto-kun?” He could hear the smile in her voice.

He leaned forward to rest his chin on her head as his arms closed around her waist and squeezed her tightly. “Hime. Thank you.” Naruto inhaled the scent of her hair deeply. “Thank you for everything.”

“Naruto-kun…” She left his freshly washed plate to dry in the sink and dried her hands. Hinata wiggled in his arms to loosen his grip. Turning around ins his arms, she raised a hand to caress his cheek. “You’re most welcome.”

Her gaze was so soft and gentle it felt like she was cradling his heart. He gave her a squeeze before dipping his head down to kiss her.

He tastes a little like curry.

She didn't have much time to be amused by it. Naruto was quickly making her breathless.

Hinata let her hand slide from his cheek to sink into his hair; it had grown long while he was away. It gave him a nostalgic look. She ran her fingers through his fluffy hair as their lips met and parted in a series of quick, juicy kisses. When he suddenly stopped, Hinata opened her eyes to look up at him expectantly, lips slightly parted.

Her dazed look seemed to ask why he stopped. He moved one hand up her spine and smiled. “Let’s go sit down for a while.” She nodded, but made no sign she intended to move. Hinata…you get so cute and dopey when you’ve been kissed, he thought to himself. He stepped back and began to gently lead her out of the kitchen, hand still on her back, when she gave a start.

“My apron! I…I’m just gonna take it off first.”

He dropped his hand and she slid it over her head, accidentally lifting her dress off at the same time. Naruto got a deliciously full view of her stomach up to the base of her ribs. She was smooth and plump around her belly button. His fingers twitched with the desire to touch her there.

She quickly righted her outfit, her face glowing pink.

Naruto grinned at her. “C’mon, let’s relax for a bit, ‘kay?” He put his hand out for Hinata and motioned for her to take it.

She took his hand and followed him into his bedroom.

* * *

"Ah, a kotatsu!" Hinata exclaimed. They didn't use those in the Hyuuga household, and she'd always been curious.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, it's still cold out, so I haven't put it away yet." He kneeled beside the kotatsu to plug it in and reached far underneath it, until his head touched the top of the table, tongue poking out from the effort. Hinata heard an audible click and he made a satisfied grunt. "It's old, so it'll just take a minute to heat up. C’mon, sit down.” He patted the seat beside him and crossed his own legs comfortably.

Hinata looked down at her blonde boyfriend. His face was so open and earnest. “Actually, Naruto-kun, I was thinking…I should get going.” His expression fell instantly. “I-It’s not that I don’t want to stay! It’s just, you know, it’s getting late…” She rubbed her arm and looked away.

“Do you want to stay?”

Her head snapped back to look at him in surprise; her milky eyes wide.

“Do you want to stay?” Naruto repeated. His steady gaze caught her own and she quickly looked away.

“Of course I want to stay,” she murmured, looking at her feet. “It’s just—“

“Then forgive me.”

Hinata let out a shriek of surprise as Naruto pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her firmly. She sat in between his legs with her own legs dangling over the side of his right knee, and her head pressed against his left shoulder. He spread the kotatsu blanket over both of their legs.

She melted into him. He loosened his grip, but continued to cradle her with his left arm. He giggled, jostling her head.

“Hehe. Stopped running, huh?”

She nodded, then let out a big sigh. Hinata rubbed her head against his shoulder thoughtfully. “I need to get used to you, right? Even if it’s hard for me, I want to do…you know, couple things…with you. Even this is so embarrassing I can barely say it, and I definitely can’t look you in the face right now!” She took a deep breath. “But this is what I want. I want to talk with you like…like a real couple would, and do things a real couple would do.”

Naruto blinked down at her in astonishment. That was a lot of words for Hinata. He hadn’t heard her speak so much in a while. She snuggled deeper into him, stuffing her face into his chest. A huge smile wove across his face, and Naruto squeezed her, nuzzling his head against her own.

“Ah, geez, Hinata! How can you be so cute?!” He squeezed her even tighter, and Hinata yelped and giggled as he covered her in kisses.

He stopped and she lifted her head. He captured her lips in a kiss. Hinata lifted her hands to rest on his whiskered cheeks and deepened the kiss herself; slipping her tongue against his lips and gently plying Naruto’s mouth open. He let out a soft moan which thrilled her. Hinata slid her hands down his face and neck to his shoulders, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Hey, Hina-chan,” Naruto murmured between kisses, “I wanna touch you. Can I?” Although he felt her nod, his hands hovered at the back of her shirt. Her kissed her again before touching his forehead to hers. “I wanna hear you say it, hime.”

“P-Please, Naruto-kun. Touch me.”

A little shiver of pleasure passed over him. Her voice was soft and sexy, breathless from kissing. He slid his hands underneath her dress, immediately hiking it up to her waist, and sliding his warm hands up her cool back.

The warmth of his hands gave her goosebumps as they slipped over her skin.

“Hina-chan, can I move you?”

“Mm, yes. Go ahead.”

He slid his hands down to her waist and shifted her over until her back was flat against his chest, her legs between his own, and her ass tucked snugly into his crotch. She flushed. They were touching so intimately! She couldn’t resist the urge to press her ass against Naruto and was excited to elicit a small grunt of pleasure from him.

“Tease,” he growled, sneaking his hands around the front of her shirt. He nibbled on her ear. “I’ll teach you not to play with me.”

He pressed his hands over her lovely, soft stomach. He kissed her neck. “I love how soft you are.”

“Touch me more,” she moaned, wiggling back against him. “I-I’ve been dreaming of this.”

His eyebrows shot up.

“What have you been dreaming of, hime?” He licked her neck. “Me doing what I want? Is that what you’ve been dreaming of?”

“Yes,” she said, shuddering in his arms. “I want you to do whatever you want with me.”

She made him unbelievably hard. Keep it together, me, he thought.

“In that case, I’ll help myself.”

Naruto grabbed both of Hinata’s voluminous tits and she gasped. He passed both thumbs over her nipples in circles; she shivered when he brought his index fingers up to pinch, twist, and play with her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra.

Hinata squirmed in his lap in response. “Naruto-kun…” she panted, “that feels good…”

“Ah, Hinata,” he breathed beside her ear, “you feel good.” He gave her tits a squeeze and dipped his head to suck on her neck. “I don’t want to let you go.”

“Don’t let me go,” she moaned.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

His hands continued their rough attention to her sensitive nipples. Hinata gave a start when she realized he was hard, and found she couldn’t help rubbing her ass against his erection. Naruto bit her neck and sucked hard in response until she had an obvious bruise forming, the first of many to come that night.

“Open your legs for me, Hinata.”

She happily obeyed; her legs popped open.

“Can I touch you here?” He snuck his left hand over her pelvis.

“Please,” she breathed, lifting her hips against his touch. “I want you to.”

His breath was hot on her neck, mimicking the heat of his hand against her. “Can I touch you inside?”

She squirmed and pressed back against his hand, and heard Naruto suck in a breath behind her. “Yes, Naruto-kun, please. Please.”

His fingers toyed with the waistband of her leggings before slipping his hand in. “I’ve been thinking of you this way, too.” He dragged his tongue where her neck met her shoulder. “I’ve wanted you like this. To slide my fingers inside you and make you a mess. Do you hate it?”

“No.” Her sudden grip on his hand shocked him. “Not at all.” Hinata guided his hand to the waistband of her panties. “Please…Naruto-kun. Mess me up.”

He inhaled sharply.

How the fuck do I hold back now? he wondered wildly.

Naruto cupped her pussy with his hand over her panties, earning him a short growl of frustration from the petite hieress. He smiled and thought, I did say I’d tease you. He slid his middle finger over the slit of her pussy, gently pushing the fabric of her white cotton panties in, dragging his long finger against her clit as he went. He let his whole hand push against her and got the shock of his life when she rubbed against him wantonly.

Naruto shallowly pushed his finger further in through her panties, and he could feel how damp she’d gotten.

“N-Naruto-kun, please…” Hinata’s voice practically shook with need.

He bit his bottom lip. “Tell me if you want me to stop, Hina.” He slipped his right arm under her tits and held her close; he enjoyed the erotic feeling of her heavy tits on his arm. His fingers slid under her panties. The warm touch of his fingertips made her shiver; encouraged by her reaction, Naruto let the tips of his fingers glide over her wet slit.

“Mm!” she wiggled invitingly against his fingers.

This is way too erotic, he thought, allowing his middle finger to slide further inside Hinata. “Do you feel good, hime?” His right hand groped at her left breast. “You feel so good in my arms.”

Hinata whimpered and gently rocked her hips back and forth; pressing her ass against his cock and her pussy against his hand. He was all encompassing. She moved a hand over his and guided his index finger to her clit.

“Here, Naruto-kun. Touch me here.”

He gently pressed his finger against her clit. “Here, Hina-chan?” She moaned in response. He dropped the side of his head to rest against hers. “What do you want me to do? Tell me.”

“P-Please…rub it…”

“Hmm,” he murmured. “Like this?” He rubbed a small circle on her clit. “Does it feel good?” Her hips were thrusting against him desperately. “It does, huh?” He continued to rub her clit, tortorously slow, and continued to tease her neck with his mouth.

His lips on her neck felt dangerously intimate; somehow even more so with his fingers just inside her pussy. She’d never played with herself with such delicate purpose before. She let out a small gasp as his middle finger slipped inside her.

“Mm, you’re really wet.” Naruto had dropped his face to be cheek to cheek with her, and she could feel the heat of his gaze watching his hand inside her leggings. “Should we get you out of these?”

She nodded.

The absence of his hand was swift and almost painful; he’d built her up with no release.

Naruto unceremoniously yanked the cord of the kotatsu out.

“I think it’s bed time.”

“Eh? Ah!”

He adjusted her position and lifted her easily, princess style, and walked them both to the bed. Naruto lay Hinata down, sitting on the side of the bed himself, and brushed her hair out from under her. She raised her eyes and looked directly into his. They were hazy and half-lidded. He lowered his head and kissed her, soft and open mouthed, coaxing her tongue into his mouth.

He broke the kiss, lips still close enough to touch her own as he spoke. “I’m going to undress you now.” She trembled, felt her heartbeat quicken, and his hands were suddenly on her hips, tugging her leggings off.

When he reached forward to remove her T-shirt dress, Hinata spoke up. “Um, Naruto-kun?”

“Yeah?” He stopped his hands. Am I going too far too fast?

Hinata put her hands over her face. She wanted to ask so badly, and she while had every intention of doing so, knowing the request that would come out of her mouth shortly still embarrassed her.

“Will…will you undress, too?” She asked in a small voice.

She peeked from between her fingers to see a wicked grin split across his face.

“Ooh, you wanna see me naked, huh?” He crossed his arms up and over his back, pulling his shirt over his head and off. “C’mon, hime. Take those things off. Oh, not those,” he clarified as she reached for her panties. “I wanna take those off myself.” The wicked grin was back.

Flushing, Hinata sat up and dragged her dress over her head and made quick work of removing her bra. Although he’d been fondling her breasts not long before, she hastily covered her nipples with her hands. She chewed her bottom lip and looked at Naruto.

He’d removed everything.

She could hardly fail to miss seeing everything about him was hard, sharp, defined. From his collarbones, to his chest, to the definition of his abdomen. Hinata sucked in a breath and peeked lower. His cock stood stiff between his legs. He had a small tuft of blonde hair at the base of his erection, and his balls sat heavily on the bed. She was having a hard time looking away. Clear precum beaded on the tip of his cock.

She licked her lips.

He’s so…lewd, she thought, admiring every bit of him.

When she was able to drag her eyes away and back to his face, she was startled to see him staring at her so openly. She felt the exposure of her nudity keenly under those brazen, hungry eyes.

“Hina-chan, I changed my mind.” Naruto’s voice was hoarse. “I’m gonna lie down on the bed. Get those fucking panties off now.”

Thrilled by the need in his voice, Hinata scrambled off the bed to let him lay down. “Y-Yes!” She nearly tore her panties off as Naruto stretched himself across the bed.

“Come here,” he demanded.

She had no idea where to go; Naruto swallowed up nearly the whole bed. She sat down on the side of the bed beside his hips.

He let out a short laugh and sat up. “Not there. I want you to sit here,” he said, pointing to his face.

Hinata felt like she was on fire. “I-I can’t! I’m too heavy!”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?”

That’s fair, she thought in a burst of clarity.

“B-But…” she stammered, twisting her fingers together. “It’s…you know.”

He stared at her and spoke candidly. “I wanna taste you. Do you hate it?”

“No,” she mumbled. In all honestly, she’d imagined it many times. “It’s just…I’m embarrassed.”

“Okay, just as long as you don’t hate it. I’ll do it.” His strong arms pulled her on top of him. “Move up. I know you saw how hard I am. The whole time my fingers were playing with you, I was thinking about this. Please, let me taste you.”

She was positive she was flushed pink from head to toe. She took a deep breath and exhaled. “How should I do it?”

“Straddle my face and lower yourself. I’ll do everything.”

Slowly, brutally, she pushed herself up from his chest. “O-Okay. I’m doing it now.” She sat up and allowed her legs to fall on either side of his torso.

Naruto could feel her soaking wet slit on his stomach. He reached his arms up to stroke her back lightly. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders, but her large breasts were entirely unobscured. He let his hands slide down to her waist. He lifted his hand to brush back and forth against her left nipple; when he felt it rise, he pinched her nipple and tugged it outwards.

Hinata leaned into his hand. “Naruto-kun,” she moaned, “don’t distract me.”

“But you look so delicious.” His mischievous grin was partially clouded by desire. “Hurry, hime. I want you bad.”

Trembling, she shuffled forward on her knees until the fringe of her pussy almost touched his chin.

“Mm, good girl. Now,” he licked his lips, “thank you for the meal.”

He clamped his hands on her plump hips and hoisted her over his face, eliciting a gasp of surprise from his petite girlfriend. Naruto lapped at Hinata, just dipping the tip of his tongue between the folds of her pussy. He ran his tongue up her slit and caught her clit between his lips. He kissed her delicately before rubbing his tongue against her clit.

Hinata shuddered over his mouth. She allowed her hips to sink down until she was spread intimately over his face, legs tense on either side of his head. He slurped her pussy greedily. His hands sunk into the flesh of her ass, rocking her back and forth against his open mouth, tongue rubbing circles on her swollen clit. Her tits swung heavily as she rocked against him, and Hinata couldn’t resist groping her own chest; she found her nipples and rolled them between her fingers, panting.

“Mm, Hina-chan,” Naruto murmured, “can you turn around? I wanna stick my tongue deep inside you.”

Turn around? She twisted on his face. How?

He gave her ass a slap. “You gotta get up, hime. Turn around for me.”

Hinata hastily changed position, once more hesitating before allowing her hips to drop down to his mouth. Naruto impatiently gripped her hips and brought them down, greedily sucking on her pussy.

Although this still feels amazing, Hinata thought to herself, I don’t see how this is any diff—

Her thought exploded as Naruto sunk his tongue deep into her all at once. His tongue slurped inside her, tasting her most intimate parts. She could feel his lips pressed against her clit. Panting, Hinata’s hands curled into his flat, muscular stomach, scratching lines on his skin as Naruto’s tongue thrust in and out of her pussy.

She let her eyes rake over Naruto’s body. He’d developed so well. Hinata loved his muscular thighs the most, but she struggled to take her eyes off his fat, twitching cock. A shiver of pleasure smoothed over her skin like a silken sheet.

I’m making him like that, she thought.

His cock throbbed and twitched.

The taste of my pussy is making him horny. Hinata panted and rolled her hips against him, gasping when she was rewarded with a moan against her pussy, his voice touching her so intimately.

She leaned forward and stretched her body across his; her tits crushed intimately against his cock, threatening to completely envelop it in her chest. Her pussy slid off Naruto’s mouth and his disappointment was audible.

“Hina, move back,” he panted, running his hands over her ass. The soft squeeze of her tits around his cock was distracting, but he was determined to please her past the point of coherence.

Hinata happily obliged, wiggling her hips back to press her slit against his mouth, her previous reluctance completely gone.

He focused all his attention on her sensitive clit now. Hinata could feel the intense pressure of a climax building inside her, rubbed into a frenzy by his grinding tongue.

“Naruto-kun,” she moaned, “I-I think I’m going to…”

His hands squeezed her ass and flicked her clit. “Do it,” he panted, “cum on my face.”

The thrill of those naughty words coming from her beloved proved too much for Hinata. She let out a cry and convulsed against him; the strength of her orgasm was so intense she all but collapsed against his chest. She lay there, panting, as Naruto stroked the back of her thighs.

“Pretty good, huh?” he asked, still lightly stroking her.

“Uh-huh,” she managed, shivering at the heat in his voice.

That’s right, he’s still…

She raised her head. His cock was so close to her, tall and stiff. She was too far to cup his cock with her tits at the moment, and couldn’t find the energy to move just yet; instead, she reached out and closed her hand around him. His cock twitched in her hand. Clear liquid dribbled out the tip of his cock, and Hinata smeared it all over the head of his cock with her fingers.

“Naruto-kun, does this feel good?” She cupped her hand around his cock head and rubbed her palm against him.

He wouldn’t last long the way she was touching him, especially not after feeling and watching her orgasm. Her hips squirmed on his chest, her wet pussy in full view. He grabbed a fistful of her full ass and squeezed before giving her it a hard smack. She squealed. Naruto watched her ass jiggle in front of him. Fuck, she’s delicious.

Hinata found the strength to pull herself down his body until she was able to squeeze his cock between her tits. The head, wet with clear precum, poked out invitingly. She covered his leaking cock with her mouth and heard Naruto suck in a shocked breath. Hinata sucked on the tip, flicking her tongue over his delectably squidgy head.

“Does that feel good?” she tried to ask, her words obscured by the mouthful of cock. She suckled and kissed him; emboldened by his moans, Hinata drooled down his cock to lubricate him. She stroked him between her slick tits, bobbing her mouth on his twitching head as she moved.

He barely registered what she said. The crush of her generous tits drove him to the edge.

“Hina,” Naruto panted, “can I fuck your mouth? I wanna cum inside you. Ah—!” He shuddered as she gave his cock an especially hard suck.

“Go ahead,” Hinata lifted her head long enough to say before gently covering his cock with her mouth once more; her tongue pressed encouragingly to the base of his cock.

How the fuck is she so good at this? He wondered wildly. She’s making me crazy. He thrust upwards into her warm, inviting mouth, which she presented to him for fucking so guilelessly.

Hinata bobbed her head over his cock as Naruto thrust into her. She felt thrilled that she could turn him on so much, and she wanted to give him the same level of service he’d shown her earlier.

Naruto sucked a breath through his teeth. “Hina-chan, I’m close.”

The instant the words were out of his mouth, he felt Hinata’s thick, soft lips suck harder.

Shit, shit, shit.

It was the shy squeeze of Hinata’s hand on his full balls that sent him sailing far over the edge. Thick ribbons of cum coated her throat as Naruto’s cock jerked and shuddered through an intense orgasm. She felt his whole body tense beneath her. Hinata gulped down his cum until he finished, then gently cleaned off his now sensitive cock with her tongue.

Naruto took a good two minutes after his powerful orgasm to recover. While he lay there panting as Hinata had done shortly before, she detached herself from his body and moved off the bed. She was just reaching for her long forgotten panties when Naruto grabbed her arm.

“Oi. Where d’ya think you’re going?” He yanked her back into bed and crushed her close to his body.

“I-I’m all gross,” she said, thinking of her drool-covered chest. “I was going to clean myself up.”

“Nope. Stay here.” Hinata could hear the pout in his voice. “It is kinda warm though, huh? Hold on.” He raised a leg off the bed and shoved the window open. “Hehe, pretty handy, right?”

She stifled a small laugh. “Geez, Naruto-kun.” She shook her head in disbelief and tucked her head under his chin.

They lay side by side in his small bed, Naruto’s arm operating as her pillow, right arm thrown over her waist. He closed his eyes and dipped his head down to the top of hers. He squeezed her waist and brought his left hand to cradle the back of her head.

“Hinata.”

She nuzzled his firm chest and let out an inquisitive noise in reply.

“I really love you.”

His quiet voice caressed her skin like the feathers of a newborn chick. She planted a kiss directly over his heart.

“I really love you, too.”

Naruto’s fingers slipped through her hair. “Stay with me?”

“Gladly.” She stifled a yawn. “A-Ah, sorry.”

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed circles on the small of her back. “Sleep. I’m here.”

The excitement of the night and the safety of his embrace, hand stroking her hair gently, lulled Hinata to sleep quickly.

* * *

Hinata awoke slow and fuzzy. The unfamiliar room materialized around her, and she realized Naruto was snoring, head pushed into her chest, with his arms wrapped snugly around her waist. She smiled and bent her head to plant a kiss on top of his fluffy hair.

We changed positions overnight, huh, she thought with some amusement. She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, and his eyes blinked open in response. “Oh, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He let out a huge yawn and stretched before settling back into the same position as before. “Mh. Morning.”

A sharp knock at the window broke their reverie.

“Hanabi?!” Hinata shrieked at the familiar figure crouched against the window to their right.

Hanabi slid the window open. “Yoohoo, lovebirds! Better get up, Dad’s pissed. Whoa, not that fast!” Naruto bolted out of bed without a thought for his situation. “Put some clothes on, geez! I’ll meet you at the door.”

“Wait, Hanabi,” Hinata called, “what did Dad say?”

Hanabi let out a huge sigh. “It’s fine, I told him you went over to stay with Sakura-san and just forgot to tell him. And yes,” she added quickly, seeing Hinata open her mouth, “I already cleared it with Sakura-san. The two of you owe us sooo big.” She rolled her eyes back for emphasis. “Get presentable and I’ll see you at the door!” Hanabi swung around the corner and disappeared.

“Hiashi-san…definitely believes Hanabi-chan, right?”

Hinata turned to look at Naruto, who was sitting on the floor, hastily tugging on his boxers and staring back at her anxiously. His short hair stood straight up and his eyes were wide. He'd clearly not considered the consequences of their sleepover.

“She wouldn’t lie, right?”

“Um,” Hinata began, “no, I don’t think so.” She checked herself when she noticed his pale complexion. She opted for a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, it really will be fine. Father isn’t as scary as he was. It’ll be fine,” she repeated, half to him, half to herself.

He visibly relaxed and she was rewarded with a sheepish smile. “Still,” he admitted, “I’m not sorry at all that you stayed.”

“Y-Yes, I’m glad I stayed.” Hinata lowered her gaze as memories of last night overran her mind. 

Naruto pulled his sweatpants on and walked over to her, shirtless. Her eyes flicked down to his waistline for just a moment before returning to his face, but she wasn’t fast enough. He smirked at her and spread out his hands. “Like what you see?”

She was so pink she was glowing. “Yes.”

He crawled back to bed and pushed her down. His teeth caught his bottom lip as he exaggeratedly dragged his gaze up and down her body.

“L-Like what you see?” she stammered in an attempt to mimick his confidence.

“Yeah,” he drawled, “I do.” He kissed her soundly.

A sharp knocking – this time, from the front door – interrupted them once more.

“You have two minutes…or else!” Hanabi's voice called out.

“Naruto-kun, I really—“ Kiss. “—need—“ Kiss. “—to go now!” she gasped between his kisses.

He squeezed her tightly and rubbed his cheek against hers. “I’m not ready to let go,” he pouted.

Naruto-kun is so cute when he’s acting spoiled, she thought with a smile. She patted the top of his head. “Let’s meet up again tomorrow, okay?” He grumbled and she stroked his hair. “W-We can continue…where we left off…”

“Hm,” he mused, “that’s fair. Okay, okay. Off you go.” He slowly got up and off the bed.

Hinata quickly pulled on her clothes, then rushed into the kitchen to stuff her things into her backpack. Naruto watched her glumly from the doorway. She tugged on her shoes beneath him as he yawned.

“Well,” she said, straightening up, “g-goodbye, Naruto-kun.”

“Hina-chan.” He ducked his head down and kissed her. “Come again,” he said softly, catching a thick piece of her hair in his hands before allowing it to glide through his fingers. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

She beamed and got up on tiptoe to kiss him again.

As she did so, an impatient Hanabi swung the door open. “Nee-sama, let’s go already,” she said with a mountain of exasperation. She turned her attention to Naruto. “Naruto nii-sama, she’s a crybaby and a pain, but please continue to look after my dear older sister.” She gave a short bow as Hinata sputtered.

It was Naruto’s turn to flush pink. “Uh, yeah. Of course!” Nii-sama, huh?

“Geez, Hanabi!” Hinata pushed her sister’s back. “We’re leaving. Goodbye!”

Hanabi grinned and gave Naruto an enthusiastic thumbs up. “I’m embarrassing her. Bye-bye!”

Naruto gave a small wave as the two Hyuuga sisters beat a quick retreat. He went outside the apartment to watch them go all the way down to the street before shuffling back inside.

He made his way back to the bed and flopped down. His arms already felt empty. Naruto gathered the pillow she’d slept on into his arms and squeezed it tightly.

I already miss her.

He gave a huge yawn and shortly drifted back into sleep.

***

“Wow, Nee-sama, Naruto sure was naked.”

She fixed her sister with a glare. “You shouldn’t have spied on us.”

“Ehe. It was hard not to, you just wouldn’t answer the door. Hey, speaking of hard—“

“That’s enough,” Hinata said as firmly as she could muster. “You’re much too young to be talking about his—I mean, this.”

“Ooh, feeling like an adult now that you’ve had sex, huh?”

Hinata choked. “We—what we did—that is none of your business,“ she said, straightening her back.

“Calm down already,” Hanabi waved a hand dismissively. “I’m happy for you. Well, good luck in the future, Nee-sama! By the way, those are some hickeys, did he try to devour you?” She let out a squeal as Hinata aimed a kick at her butt. The younger sister took off ahead and called out behind her. “Ya better hurry! Dad is waiting!”

Hinata let out a sigh and jogged after her. Good luck, huh? She had a feeling she’d need it to face her father after last night.

Last night…

She smiled, tuned in to her most recent memories, and picked up the pace, enjoying the feel of the wind as she ran.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
